Luck of the Ophiuchus
by TL-chan
Summary: How to test the waters and see if the lady you admire likes you back? Steal a robot for her of course. Karigari x Sasagawa. AU-ish.


**AN:** Yes, I wrote a fic for a show no one's even heard of again. Yes, it's a show aimed at pre-schoolers, but I ended up shipping Karigari x Sasagawa hard, and needed to do something to hold me over until the show does more with them again. _If_ they do anything more, that is. But I can dream.

This is kind of AU. I think it could fit in canon as of now (ep.27 was the last to air), but it's more than likely to get brutally contradicted, so just think of it as an AU. I'm no expert on the canon either, since I haven't watched the majority of the episodes more than once. Except 19 and 24 of course. I can't _stop_ watching 24. So apologies if I got any details wrong. I'll gladly edit this down the line if so. (Fixed translation of Karigari's title to match the official one.)

* * *

How he did it didn't matter. It was below the feeble minds of anyone but a genius scientist anyway. The point was that he'd succeeded. Dr. Karigari had stolen Cyclone Interceptor, one of the three Drive Heads belonging to the Mobile Rescue Police. And they could keep the other two for all he cared. That was the only one he needed today. It was _her_ favorite, after all.

The doctor was proud of his work. A job he would gladly take credit for, although it wasn't exactly his idea.

* * *

Click.

He turned on the TV, as was his morning routine. The fortune corner was just about to start. Karigari sat in his chair, rubbing his hands together in delight he couldn't hide, as the girl he admired appeared on the screen.

"This is Yuri Sasagawa, with today's fortune ranking! Who will be the most lucky?" Her voice was full of energy as she spoke, and she wore a smile as always. It barely mattered to Karigari what she was even going to say. This was good enough for him.

"Actually, today we have a surprise alteration to the program."

"Oh?" This perked the attention of Yusuke and Akira, who were peering at the screen from a distance away. The duo was interested as well, even if they lacked the obsessive devotion their boss had for a certain announcer.

"Shh…" Karigari turned to them quickly, holding his finger in front of his lips, before focusing back on the screen. Why did they always have to interrupt?

"More and more people believe in the 13th sign of the zodiac, Ophiuchus. So as of today, Akasaka TV will be including fortunes for all you Ophiuchus in our line up!"

"O-O-Ophiuchus?" Karigari could hardly believe his ears. He was an Ophiuchus. Normally, he would have to pretend to be a different sign and go along with it. But now…

"Doctor, that's you!" Akira exclaimed.

"Would you please keep your mouth shut?" he replied, not even bothering to turn his head this time. This was too important.

"Today, Ophiuchus is the most lucky sign," Sasagawa continued on. "If you're an Ophiuchus, you'll find great success today."

"Yes!" If Karigari wasn't pleased enough to be included on his favorite program for once, learning that his fortune was such a positive one was an absolute delight.

"Up next is Libra…" Sasagawa said.

"Did she do that for you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, you did announce you were an Ophiuchus in front of her," Akira agreed.

"That was a long time ago," Karigari said. Yet he'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind for a moment. It was true that major programming decisions couldn't be made instantaneously. But the cynical side of him told him that was ridiculous. There was no way she thought that much of him. Probably, she got multiple requests from other Ophiuchus'. She had said that more and more people believed in the 13th sign. Yes, it was simply that and nothing more. Still, the fact that she'd included his sign on her show was a victory in itself. He was going to savor it, as well as his day that was bound to be very successful.

"It has to be for you," Yusuke persisted. "You should ask her."

Karigari flinched at the mere thought of that.

"Impossible," he muttered, folding his arms in an attempt to look as composed as possible.

"Why are you always so shy around her?" Akira asked.

"Shy?" He frowned. "You've got it all wrong. It's just absolutely impractical. Now we've talked enough nonsense for today and I'm not about to be bought by your delusions."

He focused once again on the screen, just to clear his mind. She didn't do it for him. It shouldn't have even mattered why she did it. All that mattered was watching a beautiful lady announcing irrelevant fortunes. Then he would go on with his day, which he'd already ascertained would involve plotting revenge on Kurumada and Saionji. Revenge that was bound to be a success today.

"…How I wish Virgo was more lucky today," he heard Sasagawa's pining voice. "If only my fortune was to sit in the pilot seat of a Drive Head." She blushed. "Umm… I'm sorry. Did I say that out loud? But Drive Head is so wonderful!"

The glimmer in her eyes was beautiful, indeed, but Karigari only wished it didn't come from talking about his enemy. Drive Head. How boorish, he thought.

"She really loves Drive Head, don't you think, Bro?" Akira commented in a low voice. He didn't want to get scolded. His words were directed to Yusuke this time anyway.

"I know," said Yusuke. "I bet the doctor wants her to talk about him like that."

"He should just confess already," Akira replied. "He's definitely shy."

Already, their voices were getting louder. Karigari could hear them clearly.

"This is a perfect excuse to talk to her, isn't it?" Yusuke replied. "To tell her thanks."

"To thank her for what? It wasn't a favor," replied Karigari, his voice sounding adamant. "Merely a truly fortunate coincidence I must take advantage of."

"Then go to see her," Yusuke said. "Don't waste your fortune on revenge. And maybe give her a gift too."

"Hmm…" He scratched at his chin. The idea was worth pondering. The taste of revenge was sweet. But the taste of her… well, just thinking about it caused him to melt a little inside. And a gift, well, most would take it as a token of kindness. Some would look for a pretext. Believe they're expected to give something in return. But was Sasagawa that sort of woman? Well, whether or not she was, he had a larger issue.

"What would she even like?"

"Drive Head?" Akira answered immediately.

"Yeah!" Yusuke agreed.

"That's…" Karigari's mouth hung open. What a terrible idea. That was the first thought that crossed his mind. Who would want such a horrible gift? Her. He realized that then and there. She'd just said it. She wanted to go inside one of the Drive Heads. That was by no means an easy wish to grant. To the average person, it would be impossible. But to the Fortunate Ophiuchus Genius Scientist Karigari, well… not impossible at all.

A devious grin spread across the doctor's face, making even his two lackeys nervous.

"I'll do it," Karigari declared. "Whether a thank-you present or not, I'll give her Drive Head as a present."

* * *

"What?!"

Sasagawa wasn't on the air at the moment. She was sitting in a back room at the Akasaka TV headquarters, eating lunch. Nothing extravagant. But it was a freshly made sandwich that she'd been looking forward to. She'd nearly lost her appetite when a phone call came in.

"I… I understand." She was trying her hardest to stay composed, listening to the report she'd received, but the phone was shaking in her hand. "I'm on my way."

She dashed out of the break room, rushing through the halls and out the door, not speaking to anyone she saw along the way. She had to make it to the scene of the incident.

'This is terrible,' she thought to herself as she ran. 'Cyclone Interceptor was…'

Sasagawa didn't want to believe it. How could anything happen to Drive Head? They were always the heroes, protecting the peace, saving innocents… they'd saved her on more than one occasion too. Who would target them? She cringed, realizing right away one very likely candidate. The man who hated Drive Head.

'Dr. Karigari?'

He truly confused her. It was for that reason that Sasagawa tried not to think of him, although that was a task that was becoming increasingly harder for her. She didn't think he was a bad person, exactly. True, he was constantly plotting revenge, but he didn't actually seem like he wanted to hurt people. Not civilians, at least. He was clearly troubled. And aside from that, he'd saved her before too. That day, she surely would have fallen to her death, but he appeared out of nowhere and prevented it. When she'd asked him why, he gave such a senseless answer and ran off. She wished he'd stayed around just a little longer. She wanted to talk to him more. To try and understand him. But it wasn't meant to be, and she hadn't seen or heard from him since.

It had to be him. She didn't have any doubts once she'd realized it. Then, would she get to meet him again? She hoped so. Maybe she could finally talk with him properly.

Sasagawa blinked, trying to snap herself out of those thoughts. The job on hand came first.

However, she was quickly distracted once more, when two familiar men came up to her. She hadn't even heard their approach until they were right on either side of her.

"Hey! Fortune lady!"

"Huh?" Sasagawa looked to the brown-haired man who'd addressed her so strangely. He was panting, and sweat was built up on his forehead. She wasn't sure what his name was, but he was certainly one of Karigari's henchmen.

"He means you," the other replied. "Good thing we finally found you."

"Uh… right," replied Sasagawa. "Can I help you?" She wasn't exactly afraid of them. The two actually seemed friendlier than their boss. She was just a little uncomfortable.

"The doctor wants to see you," Yusuke, the second one answered.

"Why?" Sasagawa replied. "Just what is he doing?"

"Eh… you can ask him," Akira said.

"Stealing Cyclone Interceptor is just… it's terrible!" That wasn't a good enough answer for her. "Don't you understand what could happen if there's an emergency right now?"

"Like I said, ask him," replied Akira. "You might have a point, though."

"But he has a good reason," Yusuke said.

Sasagawa sighed. She wasn't going to get any answers from the two of them. It left her with only one choice.

"Take me to see him," she asked. It wouldn't deter her from her work in any way, either. Her goal was to cover the story, and if she could go directly to the root of the crisis, that would save her a lot of time, actually. Once she called over the camera crews and got this on TV, the Mobile Rescue Police would also be able to easily find their missing star player.

* * *

Sasagawa followed the two men to a vehicle they'd parked a distance away. She took a seat inside, and rode with them silently. She had considered calling the camera crews then, informing them of the change in plans. It probably would have been wise. Yet she didn't. In a sense, she didn't want to create an immediate commotion. Not if it got in the way of talking to the mastermind himself.

Finally, they arrived in a wooded area, not unlike the spot of Sasagawa's last encounter with Karigari. It made sense to her to choose such a place. One couldn't exactly hide a robot in plain sight.

The car stopped soon, and the doors opened.

"This is it," Yusuke announced. Neither he nor Akira seemed interested in getting out of the car, however. Sasagawa realized the door was opened just for her.

She stared up ahead, through the front window. During the ride, though she had been paying attention of her surroundings enough to be able to provide information of her whereabouts, she was still a bit lost in thought to take in everything. But now, a short distance ahead, she saw something which made her heart skip a beat.

"Cyclone Interceptor?" Yes, that was obvious, she realized. She knew it was supposed to be there. But yet, seeing it set before her was just an incredible sensation. Her eyes lit up, and she rushed out of the car without a second thought.

Truthfully, there were two sides of Sasagawa at odds with each other internally now. One was a kid in a candy shop, eyeing her beloved Drive Head. The other was the professional announcer who was concerned about the city, and even about how Cyclone Interceptor's pilot must be feeling now, whoever he or she was.

The closer she got to it, the harder it was to contain her excitement. She was standing right in front of Cyclone Interceptor. It was so close, she could touch it. Actually, what was stopping her from touching it? She felt a chill, as her flesh met with the cold metal. Immediately, the fangirl within her won out, and she pulled her phone out, intent of taking pictures, selfies even, recording herself with Drive Head. Kasumi was bound to be envious, she thought for a moment. But the moment ended when she heard a voice call to her.

"Good afternoon, Miss."

Karigari stepped out from behind the robot. He might have looked composed, but there was a reason he was hiding behind the robot and not approaching her in the first place.

"Dr. Karigari!" she exclaimed. Seeing him was enough to make her realize the serious side of the situation again. "What have you done?" She did her best to appear defiant, but it was clear from her voice that she was more confused than anything.

"You must be able to figure out that much," Karigari replied. "I brought you Cyclone Interceptor."

"You brought it here… for me?" She had to repeat that, having a hard time believing it.

"I watched your fortune corner this morning, you see," said Karigari. "You wanted to sit in a Drive Head. Now you can. But I must get one detail out of the way. You won't be able to pilot it. The AI only reacts properly with the pilot it chose."

"Yes…" It was the only meek reply she could manage. Sasagawa was still torn on what to think. On one hand, she was unbelievably flattered. She could feel her cheeks turn warm with a blush. On the other hand, well, everything else.

Seeing the look on her face, Karigari was taken aback. She looked so cute. It was all he could think, and it put the man at a complete loss for words to reply any further.

"You know how it works?" Sasagawa took that opening, her face practically glowing in excitement. Karigari wanted to check his pulse, make sure he was still breathing. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"Roughly," he replied. "I too developed a type of robot, far superior to what that boorish Kurumada created. The subject isn't foreign to me. And you know what they say. Know your enemy."

"I see," replied Sasagawa. "That's incredible. And I would love to ride in Cyclone Interceptor. However, to steal one of the machines from the Mobile Rescue Police… do you realize what consequences there might be for innocent people if something bad is to happen? I can't possibly accept it and be in compliance."

She said this, but the glimmer in her eyes had turned to dejection. Certainly, she wanted to accept.

"I told you, Miss, it's a gift. You're free to do what you wish with it. You can return it to the Mobile Rescue Police if you truly wish it." Certainly, he wouldn't do that in her place. But that was due to his own loathing of the Mobile Rescue Police. So what if they lost a unit? Those jerks would probably just build a new one anyway.

"Hmm…" She stared at the doctor. Flattered or not by the present she'd received, she still hadn't made sense of anything. Even if she said she wanted to ride in a Drive Head on her show, she had no honest expectations of being given one later that day. Wasn't her fortune supposed to be a bad one today?

She wasn't interested in him. She was interested in Cyclone Interceptor. That was what Karigari deducted. And when was his genius mind ever wrong? Of course, satisfying her was his intent, and he seemed to have succeeded. She liked her gift enough that she was torn over whether or not she could actually keep it. But what Sasagawa couldn't see at all was the fact that he was interested in her. Was she simply that oblivious? Had he not tried hard enough? Karigari felt he'd done everything short of confess. Well, maybe not. He played the role of mad scientist. An ally of "good", depending on the perspective, would have all the reason to see the enemy as nothing short of evil. And maybe that was the curse of choosing a dark path. Alas, it wasn't a path Karigari particularly wanted to turn back from. Wasn't his fortune supposed to be a good one today?

"Dr. Karigari…" she began again.

Defensively, he held out his finger.

"That's Unrepentant Criminal Genius Scientist, Dr. Karigari."

"Huh? I… I don't think you're really that terrible," replied Sasagawa. She was struggling for the right words. "Wh-what I wanted to say was… I'd never imagined someone like you would think so much of me. I… Actually, I always wanted someone to care about me like that! I'm more than flattered. I'm touched."

Hearing those words elated him. It took every ounce of willpower to retain his cool. Perhaps he managed that a little too well.

"Then my work here is done," he replied. "All I wanted was to thank you for improving your fortune corner."

He turned his head away from her, which was now a bright shade of red. In his mind, he was screaming out in victory… while at the same time planning the best way to leave. It wasn't that he didn't want to confess. But at this point, what kind of person would push their luck? Certainly not the Disaster/Genius Scientist Dr. Karigari. He couldn't call himself a genius if in the end, he just got flat-out rejected.

"Umm…" Sasagawa wanted to get his attention, but felt it might be futile anyway. "Are you alright?"

Futile indeed.

"I thought you would like it. I'm glad you were watching."

"It was most certainly a treat, Miss." He began walking towards the car where his two henchmen waited. "Now, go on. Call your news crew. Call Saionji and Kurumada and even the Mobile Assault Police if it suits you. I'd like to get out of here first."

"But…" Sasagawa wanted to protest. However, she knew what he instructed was exactly what she had to do. She only wanted to have a proper conversation with the doctor. Was that never going to happen? The closest they came was when she'd interviewed him. When he'd made it clear to her that he simply wanted to win against his enemies, and had nothing else to live for after that. She wasn't able to hate him at all, hearing that. It was actually quite sad. And her thoughts of him hadn't gone away since that day. It was enough that somehow she'd thought to modify her show to be more to his liking. Karigari wasn't one of her beloved Drive Heads. He wasn't even a dashing, handsome young man. But for the first time, right there, something told her in her heart that she liked him. That maybe what she really wanted was to give him more of a chance. If she could let him in, perhaps he could let her in as well. He wasn't really a bad person, despite what he wanted his enemies to think. So she wanted to help him.

"Farewell, Miss." As she was lost in thought, Karigari had returned to his vehicle. "Standing in front of Cyclone Interceptor, you look truly lovely. Maybe you should have been chosen as its pilot."

"Umm…" Her face turned red, but she smiled as she watched him leave. Maybe next time. She was hopeful.

* * *

"You still didn't confess, did you?" Yusuke asked, looking skeptical. "Too bad. I would have asked for her autograph once you started dating."

"Maybe we could even be on her show one day," Akira added.

"If you appear, it will be on the news as the criminals being arrested," Karigari replied.

The two shivered.

"But you really didn't confess?" Yusuke asked.

"Not today," Karigari replied. "But I'd say it went better than expected." He was grinning childishly to himself. "Maybe next time."


End file.
